interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
19of21 Ryan Steinberg
Ryan Steinberg Age 5: "I wanna be a great football player like my big brother!" Age 5: "So many people are at the house for my new brother's Brit Milah... why do so many people want to watch this?" Age 6: "Joshua's been up all night crying. I can't sleep at all in this house! I'm going to run away." Age 6: "But if I leave home then I won't be able to watch Saturday morning cartoons anymore. I guess I'll stay." Age 6: "I wanna own a big company like my father!" Age 7: "Do we really have to spend one hour every day reading the Torah? This is so boring." Age 7: "Yes my son, you can have anything you want. I expect you to be a great man some day." Age 8: "I have a little dreidel, I made it out of clay, and when it's dry and ready, then dreidel I shall play!" Age 8: "I put my sister's hand in warm water while she was sleeping! This is so funny!" Age 9: "This is the coolest thing ever! Giant robots and this girl has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard! Who is this girl? I want a girl and a robot like that!" Age 9: "I don't want to go to the synagogue this morning! I'm going to miss Mecha-Akio! I can't miss a single episode!!" Age 9: "What do you mean you can't just buy me a girl and a giant robot? I want it! You said I could have anything I wanted!" Age 9: "But we're Steinbergs?! I thought we could afford anything we wanted?" Age 10: "'La La La~ You can love me~ Love me~ Love me baby~ ' This is my favourite song!" Age 10: "Tsunami-chan is coming to New York! I have to go see her!" Age 10: "I would be so good at football if I had robot legs. I would kick so hard I'd make the ball go right through the goalie!" Age 10: "I'm going to learn how to speak Japanese! Then one day, I can go to Japan and visit Tsunmai in person!" Age 11: "For my bar mitzvah, I want it to be robot themed and I want Tsunami-chan to sing live for us!" Age 11: "Mecha-Akio comic books? Where did Mom and Dad find these?? Best Hanukkah present ever!" Age 11: "I'm learning how to say "I love you" in Japanese. Tsunami Daikoro is my soul mate!" Age 12: "Tsunami-chan lost her voice? That's so terrible! Not even a robot could have a voice as beautiful as hers..." Age 12: "If I was sick too, maybe then they would let me see her?" Age 12: "They won't let me in to see her. If I had a giant robot I'd just smash one of my robot arms through the side of the building and take her away with me!" Age 13: "I want to be with Tsunami-chan forever and ever! I'm going to beg my parents every day until they let me!" Age 13: "I have to make myself sick so that I can be with Tsunami! I have to find a way!" Age 13: "Ow, my stomach! Maybe this was a bad idea... Ryan, what were you thinking?" Age 14: "I can't tell them, not until I'm sure I'm good and sick!" Age 14: "It's pretty exciting to finally have all my dreams come true... my parents are the best!" Age 14: "Now Tsunami-chan and I will be together forever!"